


Cuffed, Lester/Lyle, 18, Primeval

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Primeval Pornlets [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester has some handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed, Lester/Lyle, 18, Primeval

Lyle woke up and rolled over, finding the bed cold and empty. He sat up, frowning, and then saw his lover standing in the doorway watching him, a smile playing around his lips. Lyle started to smile back and then he saw what Lester had dangling carelessly from his fingers. "What do you think you're going to do with those?" he asked, suspiciously.

Lester smirked. "Why, Lyle, one might almost think you're worried ..."

Lyle narrowed his eyes. "Nice try, but I'm not agreeing to anything until I know what you have planned."

"Don't you trust me?" Lester asked, trying not to laugh.

"I know you," Lyle shot back, enjoying the banter and relaxing again. He wasn't entirely averse to the idea of being cuffed but he wasn't going to just give Lester carte blanche to do what he wanted, he could end up in a lot of trouble that way.

Lester laughed and shook his head. "I should probably be offended by that." He prowled across the room towards Lyle like some kind of predator. "I was planning on cuffing you to the bed and seeing if I could make you beg," he said with a smirk. "I considered trying to cuff you while you were asleep but I thought I might end up with a black eye if you woke up before I was done."

"Good call," Lyle said. He wriggled around to get comfortable and then raised his arms over his head. "Go on, try it," he offered. "You're not going to get me to beg but I don't mind letting you do all the work for once."

"Oh good, a challenge," Lester teased. He cuffed Lyle to the head of the bed, carefully checking that the restraints weren't too tight.

Lyle smiled up at him, perfectly at ease in the cuffs. The care Lester was showing in making sure he wasn't going to get hurt proved that he was right to trust Lester. He'd played games like this with women in the past, although in his experience women were more likely to want to use scarves or something than handcuffs, unless they were those horrible fluffy things. Fortunately, Lester wouldn't be seen dead with anything that tacky. This felt different though, maybe because Lester was as strong as he was, maybe because he was a man, or maybe just because it was Lester and Lyle knew first hand exactly how devious the man could be.

Lester smirked at him and then licked his lips. Lyle snorted. This was going to be fun. He took a deep breath and relaxed all over, confident that Lester wouldn't be able to make him beg.

"Close your eyes," Lester told him.

Lyle closed them and smiled to himself. With his eyes shut he wouldn't know what to expect, Lester was smart, it was a good tactic. He expected Lester to start with his chest or neck so the soft brush of lips against the arch of his right foot made him twitch in surprise.

"You're ticklish?" Lester asked.

"No, you just surprised me," Lyle said with a chuckle, straightening his leg again. "I wasn't expecting that."

Lester took hold of his ankle, clearly not trusting him not to twitch again, and ran his tongue along the arch of his foot. Then he followed the same path with his teeth. Lyle jerked again and gasped - when had his feet become so sensitive?

He was beginning to regret how smug he'd sounded when he'd told Lester he wouldn't make him beg. Lester's tongue was teasing his feet then his mouth wrapped around one of his toes and sucked and if Lester was making him feel this good just by playing with his feet how the hell was he going to hold out and not start begging when his lover started moving higher?

Slowly Lester's mouth worked its way up the inside of Lyle's right leg. Sucking on the flesh behind Lyle's knee provoked a gasp, quickly smothered, and a full body shiver.

Lyle squeezed his eyes tighter and concentrated on trying to regulate his breathing. He was a special forces soldier, he was stronger than this. He absolutely was not going to beg Lester to fuck him. He bit his lip. A few months ago he would have laughed at anybody who'd suggested he'd want a man to do anything at all to him and now he was handcuffed to a bed and fighting a growing urge to beg.

A sharp nip on the inside of his thigh focussed his attention back on his lover. Lester's hands were pushing his legs further apart and he obeyed without a second thought. He loved the way Lester's hands felt. They weren't as soft as he'd expected when they'd first got together, not as calloused as his own, but they certainly weren't the hands of a man whose only physical activity was in a sanitised gym, which was the image Lester tried to project. They were stronger than the hands of all his previous lovers too, they could hold him firmly or tease him until he melted into the bed.

His hands weren't the only thing that could tease. Lester sucked the tender flesh of his thigh, close to where his leg joined his torso, and drew it into his mouth. Lyle knew that when he was done there would be a mark there and he shuddered. His cock was hard and aching already and this was the closest Lester had got to it. Lyle was certain he was going to come the second Lester finally touched it.

A second love bite followed the first and now Lyle could feel Lester's hair brushing against his cock. He drew in a sharp breath and tried to hold back. "Lester," he warned breathlessly.

He heard a low chuckle from his lover and then a sharp tug on his balls pulled him back from the edge. "Not yet," Lester told him. "I want to hear you beg before you come."

"Bastard," Lyle grumbled. As stubborn as they both were this could last all morning, with Lester not letting him come and him refusing to beg. It was entirely possible his lover was trying to drive him insane.

Lester just laughed and started working his way even further up Lyle's body, bypassing the hard cock, much to his lover's frustration. Instead, he trailed kisses and bites across Lyle's torso, moving randomly so Lyle would never know what to expect next. When his teeth closed sharply around a nipple Lyle yelped and tugged on the handcuffs.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Bloody well do something instead of just teasing me, Lester."

"I am doing something," Lester shot back. "And I really don't think you're in any position to be making demands." Lyle tugged at the handcuffs again but was stopped by a strong grip on his wrists. "You'll hurt yourself, you idiot."

Lyle took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Lester, please?"

"Please?" Lester asked. "Was that begging?"

"No!" Lyle insisted. "Come on, James, you know you want to. I'm completely at your mercy here, I know you want to fuck me like this."

"Maybe I should just ride you," Lester teased. "I could fuck myself on your nice, hard cock and still not let you come."

"You wouldn't!" Lyle groaned.

There was a pause and when Lester next spoke Lyle could hear the laughter he was trying to hold back. "Did you really just say that? To me? Do you even know me?"

Lyle couldn't help the surprised laugh. Lester never could resist a challenge so he really had phrased that badly. "I didn't mean it like that," he denied, still laughing.

Lester leaned forwards and kissed him, Lyle's lips opening under his automatically and welcoming him in. When he finally pulled back, the laughter had stopped and Lyle was tugging gently at the handcuffs again.

Lyle jumped as a single finger traced the length of his cock and a sound that was almost a whine escaped his lips. He knew if he didn't distract Lester he'd probably carry out his threat and he was sure he'd go stark raving mad if that happened.

Fuck being stoic, he wanted Lester now, and it's not like the other man was going to gloat about making him beg, well not in public anyway. "Please," he said softly. "Fuck me, James, please. I want you. Let me come."

He felt Lester shudder and then he was being kissed again, Lester's tongue invading his mouth possessively and almost desperately.

"Christ, it's so hot hearing you beg like that," Lester groaned. "Open your eyes, Jon. I want you to watch while I take you." He kissed him again and Lyle moaned softly.

Blinking as he opened his eyes, Lyle smiled slowly. From the looks of him Lester was as turned on as he was. This was going to be a very, very short fuck. He spread his legs further and waited as Lester grabbed the lube from the bedside cabinet and a condom from the packet.

He licked his lips and Lester shuddered slightly. "Even tied up you're a tease, Lyle!"

Even as eager as he was, Lester took care to stretch Lyle and make sure he wouldn't get hurt. His fingers were shaking by the time he'd ripped the condom open and rolled it onto his erection. Lining the head of his cock up with the small entrance he took a deep breath. "I hope you're ready because I can't wait any longer."

Lyle pulled his legs back, twisting and then stretching them over Lester's shoulders. "Fuck me," he growled.

"Cuffed to the bed and he's still giving orders!" Lester rolled his eyes and then pushed his cock slowly into Lyle's arse, groaning at the sensation of the muscle gripping him tightly as he slid past it.

Lyle grinned and then arched up, trying to get Lester even deeper, a low moan forcing its way from his throat. "Do it," he ordered. "Fuck me."

Lester braced himself and pulled almost all the way out before his hips snapped forwards again, making both of them cry out as he thrust into Lyle's body. He started a hard and fast rhythm; neither of them wanted to draw it out any longer.

Leaning down, Lester took the skin at the base of Lyle's throat in his teeth, sucking it into his mouth and making another mark. He thrust deeply one more time and came, biting down on the flesh in his mouth as he came.

Lyle cried out, pain and pleasure competing and driving him even higher. He wriggled needily under Lester's dead weight as his lover slumped across him. He thrust his hard cock against him and Lester shifted to one side, taking it in his hand and stroking it firmly until Lyle shuddered and came, covering his stomach and Lester's chest.

Carefully Lester pulled out of him, the condom going into the bin by the bed, swiftly followed by a handful of sticky tissues as he cleaned them both up. He traced the bite gently and winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean to mark you like that. You'll have to wear turtle necks for few days."

"Like there's anyone who doesn't already know we're sleeping together?" Lyle snorted. He rattled the cuffs against the bed. "I don't want to nag, honey, but if you could get me out of these things it would be appreciated."

Lester chuckled. "Sorry, I forgot about them." He picked the key up from the bedside table, and unlocked the cuffs, tossing them to one side and rubbing Lyle's arms, helping him relax after being in one position so long.

Lyle smiled and pulled Lester close again, tugging the duvet over them both. "You're a lot more interesting than you like people to know," Lyle teased.

"Says the man who was just handcuffed to the bed," Lester pointed out.

"Ah, but I never claimed to be a boring civil servant." Lyle grinned at him and snuggled further under the duvet.

"Oh go to sleep," Lester grumbled good naturedly.

Lyle kept grinning but he closed his eyes anyway. There was definitely one advantage to having sex with another man, blokes didn't expect you to stay awake and talk afterwards.


End file.
